Bowerstone (Fable Heroes)
Bowerstone is a level in Fable Heroes. It is based on the region of the same name in Fable III, specifically the Market and Industrial districts. Level Breakdown *'Beetles' (2 waves): A Power-Up Chest lies just beyond the start line. Two swarms of beetles appear here too. *'Power-Up Chest': A Power-Up Chest sits in the middle of the bridge. Watch out for Barnum flying over in a ballon as well! *'Bomb Dogs': These will explode if they come too close to you. *'Clockwork Beetles' (2 rounds): A group of clockwork beetles pop out of the drains in the street. Two Power-Up Chests can be found in the nearby front gardens. *'The Colins': These robots appear out of cellars around the market stalls. There is a Power-Up Chest amongst the stalls. *'Clockwork Beetles': Another batch of clockwork beetles pop out of the sewers. There is a Good or Evil chest pair in this area. *'The Colins': Another group of colins appears from the drain. There is a Power-Up Chest behind them. *'Mini-Colins' (3 waves): These small robots appear out of nowhere. Each of the three waves sees the colins getting larger. *'Break Time': Destroy the massive barrel to activate the coin cloud and proceed. *'Bomb Dogs': As you pass a Power-Up Chest, a pack of bomb dogs attacks. A colin appears once they are all defeated. This breaks down into smaller colins as it is attacked. Factory Take the path on the left to enter the factory. On the way to the boss fight, you have to navigate a number of electric traps and defeat mini balverines and clockwork beetles. There is also 1 Power-Up Chest to open. Clockwork Beetle Save Bowerstone from the attack of a giant Clockwork Beetle! The clockwork beetle attacks with a laser When it flies up into the air and the green light glows, it is preparing to fire, so keep out of the way! When its health gets below two thirds, it glows brightly and burrows into the ground, summoning a number of normal-sized clockwork beetles. Defeat these to bring the boss back again. It repeats this when its health goes below one third. When it reappears after this, its laser attack is more powerful and consists of four beams instead of one. The two Power-Up Chests respawn after 50 seconds. Sewer Take the path on the right to enter the sewers. Before you reach the mini-game, you need to fight through three groups of hollow men. There are three Power-Up Chests to open as well. The mini-game takes place in a rendition of the Mourningwood Eco-Village. Kick as many chickens as you can into your goal within the time limit! Chicken Kickin' Play Chicken Kickin' with your band of Heroes and compete to get the highest score! The aim is to kick the most chickens into your goal. Your goal is the one behind you, not the one opposite you. White chickens are worth one point, and gold chickens are worth five. The game lasts for 60 seconds, and each Hero receives 200 coins per chicken when the time expires. Scores |valign=top| |} Notes *More coins can be obtained by destroying the wooden fences and barrels near fields and houses, and the crates near the docks. Category:Fable Heroes Levels